A War of Monsters
by Megatrex94
Summary: Duel Monster AU. A war is raging in the world of the monsters. Old friends thrown onto opposite sides of the battle field. Peace that seemed to never exist. Rebels that demand the tyrant be dispatched. Will peace rise in the land or will the chaos continue? Warnings: NOT A ROMANCE, violence, and bad language.
1. Chapter 1

"BLUE!" screamed a man who stands at the height of 6'2". A man with solid black hair, faint red eyes and two small black horns coming out of his head. Wearing a solid black outfit, black jeans with a black jacket, showing off his pectorals and six-pack. Walking through a giant hall that could fit giants. This hall was covered in gold with rare artifacts decorating the already beautiful hall. He screamed again, "Blue!" While approaching a man standing at a height of 6'5". This man that he was referring to as Blue had solid white hair with beautiful blue eyes. He was wearing white pants and a long white trench coat also showing his pecs and six-pack. The man being called Blue was standing at the end of a beautiful hall right in front of giant golden doors.

"Red what bring you here why have you left the land of dragons?" Blue exclaimed while opening his arm as to welcome his old friend Red.

Red ignoring the friendly gesture walking up to blue grabs him by the top of his coat and screams, "What the hell is going on Blue!"

Blue reacting to the threat immediately, responding by pushing Red to the ground, "What the hell is wrong with you? We haven't even seen each other since me and my brothers left the land of the dragons."

"Exactly Blue, you left that day saying you were going to speak to the king and convince him to stop his evil ways or declare war on him and his follower. But, that was 4 full moons ago and yet I find you here standing here guarding that demons gate!" Red screamed pointing at the giant golden doors behind Blue.

"I did what I must; our king has a plan for us all. I am now his royal guard, me and my two brothers. "Blue then crossed his arm, while looking down on his former friend.

"You have betrayed us all, there will be war Blue. We will kill you, your brother, your new beloved king and all of his followers. We will free this land and rule with a new era of peace and justice!" Red screamed while turning his back on his old friends and started to exit the hall from where he entered.

"What make you think I could let you live after a threat of war!" Pointing is palm at Red and screamed, "White Lightning" shooting a powerful beam of light at Red.

Red quickly jumped dodging Blue's powerful attack and returned fire, "Inferno Fire Blast" shooting a giant red ball of fire at Blue. Red using the time that Blue had to dodge his attack left the hall, but not before saying one last thing, "Until the day we meet on the battle field, my old friend."

After the departcher of his former friend Blue entered the golden door the he guarded. As he opened the door he could not see anything in the giant room. He stood in the light that was given off by the light of the hall behind him. Blue then bowed and said, "That was my former friend, the red-eyes black dragon, he has declared war on us. How should we strike first?"

A giant booming voice came from the darkness, "We shall do nothing now. They do not worry me in the slightest. Let's see what cleaver plans they come up with to defeat me, and when they are at their strongest, I will personally crush them under my feet. Ha ha ha ha ha. Now leave my royal throne room before I decide to kill you where you stand!"

"Yes sir" Blue stepped out of the pitch black throne room. Shutting the giant gold doors behind him and resumed his post.


	2. Chapter 2

We come back to Red two months later sitting in his war room with leaders of many different lands, including Dragon, Beast, Spellcaster, Fiend, Fairy, Sea Serpent and Warrior. Red standing at the front of the table now wearing solid black armor looks to the people sitting at his war table, with seven empty chairs. "What is the status of the other?" Red asked.

"I have reports of seeing the leaders of the dinos, insects, reptiles, rock and winged beasts meeting with the king. As well as the Machines have been programmed to follow the king as well." Spoke a man standing at 6'7" with dark purple hair, wearing dark purple armor. "We must assume the worst Red."

"Thank you Skull. What of the zombies, has there been any word from them?"

The next man to speak up sat at the back of the table across from Red with a height of 5'11"with light blond hair and silver armor. "They want no part of this war. Red, what the hell are we going to do? If it was just their six lands against our seven I wouldn't be worried but we also have to take down the palace, defeat the king and the Blue-Eyes brothers."

A woman stood up, she stood 5'7" with blue greenish hair, with the armor to match. "Gaia is right; the Blue-Eyes brothers are tough customers. Red you yourself have never beat Blue in a dual. How do you plan for use to take down all three of them at once?" Gift remarked

"Not only that but a few of my spy fish told me that they are working on the forbidden magic of polymerization. We won't be able to fight them when they are of one body and mind." Spoke the man with solid blue hair, feint blue skin and blue armor and goes by the name Levi.

"Dark, Ox do you have any updates that we should know?" Red asked

"Humph" Ox blowing air out of his nose. "I am here, because I don't like the rule of the king. And because we beasts enjoy the smell of battle. I will fight with you Red and whoever is not a coward, I will fight along with them as well me and my beast army." Said a bold man with red armor with yellow outlining. Solid white horns on his helmet. He stands at a beastly 6'11".

"No one here is a coward Ox. Just by being here should prove that. As far as your question Red, no I have no new information. I do wish to add through that if the Blue-Eyes brothers are studying the magic of polymerization, then I can learn how to not only reverse the spell but learn how to preform it as well." Exclaimed a man with purple hair and purple armor and standing at the height of 6'1".

"I was hoping you could Dark, which is why during the battle with Blue and his brothers. It will be Skull, Dark and I, Red." exclaimed Red.

"I understand Dark and you, Red, but why Skull?" asked Gaia

"Because Gaia out of all of us, Red and I are the only ones that can fuse properly" exclaimed Skull

"What you two plan to fuse! That is not only forbidden magic but if preformed incorrectly it could kill both of you two." Screamed Gift

"This battle will already be brutal if one of us dies our chance of winning drops, if you and Skull die, our chances of winning will be minimal." Explained Levi

"If they fuse then we have no choice. I trust in Dark's magic and with Skull and I fused then at least we will stand a chance against them." Replied Red

"Red what if you undergo the metal force spell. At least then you will not only put only yourself at risk, but your strength and defense will increase as well." Gaia exclaimed

"Gaia is right Red, in your metal form your are immune to magic. You would be a force to reckon with, even for Blue and his brothers." Said Gift

"The problem with that is the metal force spell takes too long and if we run into the Machine King then I could be taken over by him and that could be even more fatal then Skull and I dying. Agreed?" Red asked

"Agreed" Everyone answered

"Okay now we must come up with a war plan," said Levi

"Right, first I think we should take over the Land of Insects in the forest area." Said Red

"Why the Land of the Insect first? They are clearly in the middle of the enemy lines." Asked Skull

"Exactly Skull. They will be more worried with protecting their front line. They will not expect an attack in the middle of there land. It won't be an all-out battle, we will sneak by the land of rock and enter the forest and strike the insects where it hurts." Red exclaimed

"Good plan, but how will we sneak past the land of rock and who all do you plan on attacking the insects?" asked Dark

"Only two will need to attack the insect. Myself and your general Flame Swordsman. As for sneaking by the land of rock. That's where you Ox will come in. Ox I would like you and your troops to attack the land of rock and when you see the flames in the forest retreat." Explained Red

"Why only you and Flame Swordsman? Also why have Ox and his troops attack the land of rock?" asked Levi

"Because out of all of us, Ox and his beast troops are the most equipped to hand the creature of the Rock type. As far as Flame Swordsman and I being the only ones attacking the land of insects, it is because the insect are extremely weak to fire and my main attack, inferno fire blast, and the Flame Swordsman's, flaming sword of battle, are both powerful fire base attacks. This would burn the insect down to the ground. Once we destroy the land of the insects we will regroup with Ox and his troops. Then we will return to side of this land. Also to insure that Ox's land will be safe from an attack from the enemy. I would like us all to send some troop to the land of beast to protect it. Agreed? Asked Red

"Agreed!" everyone agrees

"Skull Master of Fiends, Dark Master of Spellcasters, Ox Master of Beasts, Levi Master of Sea Serpents, Gaia Master of Warriors, Gift Master of Fairies and I, Red, Masters of Dragons we will attack on the next full moon." Red explained


	3. Chapter 3

We come to Red on the next full moon, still wearing his solid black armor and standing by the Flame Swordsman. Both are eagerly wait for the battle of Beasts and Rock to begin. Flame was about 6'1", wore purple and orange armor and had brown hair.

"Let's go over the plan again. First when we hear the battle begin we will sneak past to the forest. Where we will head to the land of insect. Once we are in I want you to stay in your current form and keep the bugs off my back, but I will transform into my dragon form where I will be ready to fight the Insect Queen if she is present. Do you think you can handle that, Flame?" asked Red

"Of course sure, I can handle the normal bugs, and I will keep them off you while you fight the Insect Queen." Answered Flame

"Once the battle is over we will retreat back to Ox, which should be back in our territory. Also if I die leave and I will do the same, Understood?" asked Red

"Understood," answered Flame

In the back ground battle cries could now be heard and the sound of metal hitting metal. "Alright Flame that is our cue. Let's go." They move silently through the night, nothing could be heard besides the battle. Red and Flame finally made it to the forest and started towards the land of insects. "Flame, Stop!" screamed Red

"What?" asked Flame

"Over there to you see that big flat rock?" Red pointed at the rock. "That is a trap, I am 95% sure that there is a man eater bug under there."

"I wasn't expecting traps so far from their territory."

"Yeah what the bug lack in defense and offense they make up in trap. They are by far the most heavily guarded land by far. That was why it was important only the two of us go, because it is much easier to get past all their trap with fewer numbers."

"Make sense why don't you transform and we can head there by flight?"

"No good. Not only will they see us from a mile away but there are just as many trap in the air as on the ground. I also want to keep our identity a secret as long as possible. We must slow our pace, to avoid all trap but we should still be there soon."

"Right, let's go."

* * *

"I love the smell of battle! Fight my beast, fight until victory is ours!" screamed Ox

When suddenly a man, standing at 6'5" with no hair and gray armor, punches Ox to the ground. "Ox, what are you doing here?"

Ox stands up and looks his new opponent in the eye, "I am here to fight, I am part of the rebels and you are not. So now we will fight. Give it all you got or when I kill you, it will barely be a victory." Ox now starts to grow tall; his skin becomes less like skin and more like leather. His nose now becoming more of a snout. Know standing at 8'0", he screams, "I am the Battle Ox, Prepare for battle!"

"So be it." the opposing man starts to change. His armor fuses with his skin, becoming dark grey. He grows to the height of 7'5" and get real blocky. Two stony swords grow on each side of his neck. "I am the Giant Soldier of Stone, and I am prepared for battle!"

* * *

"We're here Flame let lay waste!" screamed Red. Suddenly Red started to grow. His back to open and two solid black wings grew out the horns on his head increased in size. His fingers and toes morph into three claws on his hands and feet. A tail grew out of his lower back. Now standing at 12'5" he screams, I am the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and I am here to destroy all insects! Inferno Fire Blast Attack!" shooting an extremely strong fire ball toward the palace of the insects, located in the middle of the land of insects.

Then all the insects ran towards Red. "Destroy the dragon! DESTROY!" all the insects screamed in unison. In the back ground you can see the giant Insect Queen behind her forces. Standing at 8'11" and standing on six legs. Producing more and more of her forces by the second.

"Red I didn't expect you here so soon either way my insects will destroy you! You shouldn't have come alone!" shouted the Insect Queen

"I didn't "shooting another fireball into the giant wave of insect heading towards him. "Now Flame!" screamed Red

"Flaming Sword of Battle!" scream Flame jumping right in the middle of the horde of insects. "I can handle these small fries you go handle their queen."

"Well done, Flame." Red opened his wings and quickly soared to the other side of the battle field, while firing more fireballs into the swarm of bugs below him. He lands across from the Insect Queen. "It is time we fight; prepare yourself, Inferno Fire Blast!"

"I will kill you where you stand! Die!" she lunges towards Red

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha ha! The trill of battle, let the battle begin." Ox swings his mighty battle ax toward Stone.

Stone grab the attack and through Ox's attack to the side. Then punched Ox in his leather belly with his stony fists. You're going to hit with better attacks then …"

Stone being cut off by Ox kicking him in the chest, which through him back. Before Stone could recover Ox grabs him by his arm, steps on his back and with one savage assault Ox rips Stone's arm off. Then quickly kicks Stone in his stony stomach to flip him over, grabs his ax and cuts off his other arm. Then grabs him by the face and grown and throws him through the closest walls. "What make you think you can call my attacks weak, when in a matter of seconds you have lost both of your arms. This battle was not even worth my time and neither are you."

"Come back here you sniveling dog! What make you think you can walk away from me in the middle of our battle?!"

"Like I said you are not worth my time." Ox turns his back and begins to walk away. When Stone manages to stand and charge Ox. Without hesitation Ox dodges it and swings his ax one last time, decapitating Stone. Ox grabs the separate head with his left arm, lifts it in the hair and screams, "We have won my beasts. Now finish them off!" He then sees the large amount of smoke coming from the forest. "I will not retreat, these weaklings have lost. They should have brought back up. Humph"

"They did. White Lightning!"

* * *

Queen tackled which sent Red into a large tree, dealing a good amount of damage. Red returned with a swing of his tail, but Queen jumped over it and shot web at Red's chest. Letting off a small gasp, Red fired his Inferno Fire Ball and got a direct hit, but the Queen still stood tall and shot more webs at him now covering most of his chest. Red starting to get angry charged to Queen, but Queen had wanted this. She jumped up and put her legs on his webbed chest and bit his neck putting poison in his blood stream. Red quickly aimed at Queen's head and fired many smaller fire balls at her, knocking her loose.

"You feel that blood Red, flowing through your blood stream. It must be quite painful. You must either retreat now or die. Also you must leave you little friend here. He is doing quite well but he won't last much longer. So which is it will you both die or will you retreat?" Queen asked

"Neither!" Red charged Queen again but this time when she put her arms on his chest he took flight. She held on and bit his neck again ejecting more poison. Red flew higher and higher flying through the electric trap above the land of insects until he was above the forest, and then grabbed Queen by her face, with his tail and through her to the ground firing fireballs that would hit her on the way down. Bam! She hit the ground like a boulder and the fireballs hit her while she was down. The insect army stopped the assault on Flame, which now was covered in scratches, blood and sweat, to check the status of their queen. Red landed next to Flame staying in dragon form. "You did well Flame, but I think it is time we make our retreat."

"I agree Red, can you still fly?" Flame asked barely able to get the words out of his mouth.

"Enough to get us to Ox and his beasts hop on." Flame climbs up Red watching the insect care for their queen. Then Red took off into the air, and above the forest.

"Will she survive?" asked Flame

"Most likely, she was a lot stronger than I remember. I wonder how Ox's side of things are going?" when all of a sudden they both here a large beastly scream.

"That was him Red; do you think you can handle any more action?"

"No, Queen's poison is already starting to mess with my vision, by the time we get to the land of rock I could only stand there." Answered Red weakly

"Then follow my lead, I might look banged up but I can still fight. Take us to the land of rock, so I may assist Ox and his beast in battle." Demanded Flame.

"So be it" Red changed his course to the land of rock.

* * *

Ox had let his down guard; he wasn't expecting a surprise attack especially from such a strong opponent. He had no time to dodge; he used his left arm to take the deadly assault. When the attack was over Ox left arm was gone, the intense heat from the blast seared the wound shut. Ox let out a loud beastly scream for the pain of losing his arm.

"That was surprising Ox, I have never seen you lose you concentration like that before." Blue looking down on Ox. Blue was still in human form and was standing on top of the wall that stone had been thrown through. He jumped down in front of Ox, but had his back towards him. He was facing the headless body of the Giant Soldier of Stone. "And you, you were just over your head, your offensive was no match for Ox's., but no matter this lose doesn't mean much."

At the same time Blue was talking to his dead companion Ox grabbed his battle axe with his right arm and swung it at Blue's neck and screamed, "Now you are the one with you attention down!"

Blue quickly stepped back where he would still take the blow but the ax wouldn't hit him only Ox's large arms. It still knocked back Blue a few feet but within a few seconds he was back on his feet. "You really think you can defeat me, in the condition you are in. Even at full strength, I would still over power you. Now I give you 5 seconds to retreat you and your men back to the rebel forces before I kill you."

Just then Flame and Red landed next to Ox. Flame screamed at Blue, "Leave now before us three destroy you!"

Red barely able to stand tries to show no sign of the poison, but his skin was starting to turn yellowish. Red forced his hand up like he was going to attack Blue with his Inferno Fire Blast, but he knew he had no energy to do so. It was just a bluff that he needs Blue to go for.

"Fine, I will leave, but only if Red fires his attack at me. I won't even move I will take the attack head on." Blue said this knowing that Red had more in likely fought the Insect Queen and her poison is flowing through his system causing him a great loss of energy.

Red fired anyways but was unable to send nothing but a puny fireball at Blue, dealing no damage. The attack put him under too much strain. Red fell to the ground eyes closed, but still listening for what happened before he let himself completely passed out.

"Red!" Flame screamed running to his side. "Blue, he did what you wanted now leave!"

"I will. I am a dragon of my word. I will leave now." Then Blue was gone, disappeared in the night.

Red hearing Blue leave allowed himself to pass out in to the darkness.


End file.
